


Great Things

by TokuTenshi



Series: Of Things Not Seen [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: I Shall Weather the Storm, Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Spoilers, Though the Darkness Comes Upon Me, behind the scenes character building, chapter 20, i mean it you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuTenshi/pseuds/TokuTenshi
Summary: *** references events in "I Shall Weather the Storm" chapter 20. Do NOT read until after chapter to avoid spoilers. Seriously**The Divine's statement is read in Ostwick.





	Great Things

**Author's Note:**

> Bann Trevelyan didn't get much screen time, so I wanted to get into his head space a little more.

Parents weren't supposed to have favorites. When Federick was born, Randyll Trevelyan was convinced his heir would grow up to be a very competent and reliable man. His first daughter, Aurelia, was the spitting image of her mother and took on all of her noble traits that Randyll knew would one day further the family's influence and power through a well-matched marriage. Emery ensured the carrying on of tradition by serving the Chantry, surprising many when he elected to do so as a templar instead of the much safer options as an invested brother. Each of these children had invoked a sense of pride in their father and had proved themselves true Trevelyans on numerous occasions, but none of them he held above the other and none could be called his _favorite_. That title belonged to his youngest.

From the beginning, Ebrisa had been different. She had the Lanmour nose like Emery and Aurelia, the Roscoe curls like Federick, and the green eyes so prominent in the Trevelyan line, just like her brothers and father. These physical traits proved her lineage, so there was never any doubt of her parentage, despite the fine, golden hairs that adorned her head. From the moment Randyll first held Ebrisa in his arms, he knew she was special. There was an energy about her, a calming presence that none of his other children possessed, and he was certain this meant she was fated for something great. It wasn't until years later that he began to understand why.

The political unrest that overtook Kirkwall after the failed Qunari invasion had all of the Free Marches uneased and Ostwick's Teryn sent Randyll to evaluate. The knight-commander seemed to have a firm handle on things and her second appeared to be equally capable, proving the mission was unnecessary and almost making the entire trip pointless, but then she showed up. His child, his little girl, his daughter that he thought was sworn to the Chantry years ago stood before him in a Circle of Magi not as a sister working the chapel, but as a mage housed there. Randyll had been so full of joy to see Ebrisa as an adult and he ached that he had not been there to see it happen. It pained him even more to disown her, but the rules and traditions of the Trevelyans were very clear. What truly filled him with remorse and threatened to break his heart was how quickly the look of understanding passed over Ebrisa's face.

When word came down that Kirkwall's Chantry was destroyed by mage terrorists and the Circle annulled in retribution, Randyll Trevelyan felt a heavy weight settle on his chest. He could have pulled strings to have Ebrisa transferred somewhere else, somewhere safer than the Maker-forsaken pit that was Kirkwall, but he hadn't. He left her there alone, and she had been slain with the rest of her peers. She was dead, and Randyll could practically see her blood staining his hands.

He spent years mourning the loss of his golden ray of sunshine to the Chantry, and then again mourning the loss of her life, each period of silent grief a secret because parents were not supposed to have favorites and Trevelyans were not supposed to have mages. He was angry at his wife for lying to him about their youngest, but this too he kept silent and to the rest of the world the couple acted the same as they always had. The Trevelyans went to social events, entertained guests, and attended Chantry service every day when business did not call Randyll away.

When the time came for Divine Justinia's statement to be read to the masses, the Trevelyans were sat in their usual spot on the second level in perfect view of the majority of the congregation on the first. The vast cathedral was packed near to bursting and while his wife and remaining daughter complained in hushed tones about the overcrowding, Randyll focused his attention on the pulpit where Mother Ella was preparing to read. The Divine's words took many by surprise, some not being ashamed to voice their displeasure at the idea of a mage and templar being together, but the more the idea lingered in his head, the more Randyll softened to it

He recalled his visit to Kirkwall and the knight-captain he had met. The templar had achieved a high rank for a man of his age and seemed both competent and clever – such a man, if he did not perish in the annulment – surely would have succeeded Meredith following her death. Randyll slowly recalled more about the knight-captain as his family headed home. The templar was Fereldan, a little gruff, and had a very strong sense of duty and honor that made him a fine soldier and a good man. It was ultimately those qualities that compelled Randyll to ask the knight-captain to take care of his daughter, since he could not.

A sudden thought made the bann straighten and his eyes widen. Perhaps the knight-captain had done as he asked. Perhaps the knight-captain had kept Ebrisa safe and she hadn't been executed with the other mages. Perhaps they had grown close, and perhaps they had both become the leaders of Kirkwall's Circle. Perhaps the statement had been talking about them...

Hope sparked to life in Randyll's chest that perhaps he had not lost his little girl after all and that all though he had disowned her, she wasn't unhappy or alone. He held these thoughts to himself, silently hoping that his little girl was still smiling and wondering what other great things she was destined for.


End file.
